Metatrons Little Angel
by Caliam Baggins Took
Summary: This is just about Metatron getting a child meeting some girl(that is the childs mother) falling in love with her and well I can't give away to much!Most of the characters from the movie are in it.This is my first fic so please R+R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Metatrons daughter, Mya, and Bethany's daughter, Kimmie!I warn you this is my first fic so it might not be that good!  
  
Metatrons Little Angel  
Chapter 1   
We enter and see Metatron moping around in Heaven. Nobody knew why, he had been doing this since the incident in New Jersey, which had happened 3 days earlier. Serendipity couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to him and made sure to get his attention, she grabbed one of his wings which usually got his attention in times like this, he looked up to face her but just turned away again. Finally she asked, "Metatron what is the matter? You have been acting like this for the past 3 days and its bugging the hell out of us!"   
  
"Nothing is the matter! I'm just fine!" Metatron yelled at her and walked of to try and find a quiet spot where he could sit and not be disturbed, which was hard at times because someone was always needing his assistance or something like that. All of his normal chilling out spots was taken so he decided to try somewhere new for once. It was a fountain and it was really beautiful! Metatron was surprised that no one was there, so he went in and sat in a chair by the fountain. Why can't I just tell everyone the truth? Because just maybe if I did my wish will come true. Metatron thought to himself.  
  
Metatron's wish was, well, ever since the incident and Bethany finally getting a child he had been jealous. His wish was for a daughter or son of his own. He would even cut of his wings for the ability to, you know, so he could get the chance to get married and have a daughter or son. But it was impossible, and he felt horrible about that.   
  
"Metatron, there you are!" Rufus, the 13th apostle, said and walked over to him. "I heard that you are feeling the blues. So what's up man, what's botherin' you?" He asked and sat in a chair next to him.  
  
"You promise you won't laugh or tell a single person or angel about this?" Metatron asked sounding serious.  
  
"I swear!" Rufus told Metatron.  
  
"Well, ever since the incident in New Jersey, I have felt really jealous about Bethany getting pregnant and all, and its because I want a child of my own." Metatron told him expecting him to laugh or something like that.  
"Why didn't you say so? Didn't you know that God is going to get a mortal pregnant with an angel but she needs and angel up here to be the father or mother?" Rufus said without the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice.  
  
"You're kidding me!?" Metatron said shocked that his wish might come true.  
  
"I swear I'm not. You better go to God now because if she doesn't have a volunteer she's just going to forget about it!" Rufus told Metatron and patted him on the back while Metatron was leaving the room. I can't believe this! My dream is finally might come true! Metatron thought to himself and he walked a little bit faster so his dream may come true a bit quicker.   



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any charecters in this story except Metatron's daughter, Mya, and Bethany's daughter, Kimmie!  
  
Chapter 2  
When Metatron finally reached where God stayed most of her say the anxiety hit him. Should I really do this? Metatron asked himself before he went inside the room. He finally decided that he would, it was his dream what fool wouldnt let there dream come true?  
  
He entered the room and walked over to where God was sitting down. He took a seat next to her and they began there conversation telepathically, of course.  
  
**Hello, Metatron. What can I do for you.?** God asked Metatron.  
  
**Well, Rufus told me that you were thinking of getting a mortal pregnant with another angel and that one of the angels up her would be its father or mother. Is it true?** Metatron asked hoping that it was really true.  
  
**Actually yes that is true. Did you come here to ask if you could be the father of this child?**Metatrons heart gave a leap then and he smiled and shook his head yes.**Then it is going to be done.In 9 months you will have a daughter that you will raise and then once she is old enough you will train her to be an angel.**  
  
**Its going to be a girl?**Metatron asked God.  
  
**Yes of course. I think she could actually influence you.**God said and smiled at him.  
  
**Thankyou so much! I guess I owe you now**Metatron told God.  
  
**No you dont. You have been a loyal angel to me and you wont have to do anything to make this up to me because you deserve it!**God told Metatron as he ran off to tell everyone.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charecters except Metatron's daughter, Mya, and Bethany's daughter, Kimmie!  
  
Chapter 3  
9 months later:  
Everyone that had been envolved in the New Jersey inncedent, except Bartleby and Loki, sat waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. It was time for Bethany to have her baby and this made Metatron think about when his daughter will be born.  
  
9 months ago when the girl that they choose who they thought was right to have this angel Metatron was assigned to go and tell her all this and believe me it wasnt a pleasent experience. At first when he arrived she did the same thing as Bethany did when she first saw him except she actually started hitting him with a baseball bat, almost breaking one of his wings, He finally got it from her and calmly explained all of what was happening. The girl whos name was Carmen Johnson(26 years old) told him that after she had this child that she should at least be able to keep her for one week every month. He agreed to that, since it was fair. Since they had gotten Carmen pregnant he had taken time to go and visit her, which at the point now they were best friends. They had agreed that he would be there when she was born and that he could pick her name. They both anxiously waited for the day to come.  
  
Everyone was extremly bored and finally Metatron went and asked one of the doctors how much longer. The doctor told him that it had already happened and that she wanted them to come and see the baby but they couldnt find them. Metatron then asked if they could go see her now and the doctor said yes. Metatron went back to where everyone was sitting and told them to come with him.  
  
When they reached the room Metatron knocked and they heard Bethany say come in. He opened the door and they all walked in and gathered around the bed. "I'm glad you guys came. I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Kimmie." She pulled the blanket from the babys face and they all leaned in to get a look. They were all so preoccupied by little Kimmie that no one heard that Metatrons beeper that he carried go off. But then he noticed that it was and he went out of the room and looked at what Carmen wanted. The message that popped up was one that he didnt want to see. It said that he had missed the delivery of the baby and that he should go to room 123 if he wanted to see the baby girl.  
  
He walked ran down the hall looking at the room numbers pass by."120..121..122..123 ,ah here it is." Metatron said to himself. He knocked on the door and walked in when he heard Carmens voice say, "Come in."  
  
He walked in and walked over to the side of the bed. "I'm so sorry I didnt page you Metatron! I totally forgot when my labor started." She told him and felt a little guilty that she had forgotten.  
  
"Oh its OK." He said and looked at the little bundle in her arms that was squirming, "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure, here you go." Carmen said and placed the baby in Metatrons arms. He lifted the blanket that was covering the baby's face and he took a good look at her. She had hazel eyes exactly like his and black hair like him. But the rest of her looked like her mom. She had a button nose, a small chin and lips, she had a rounded face, and her arms and legs were really small but all of her was small.  
  
"I know what I'm going to name her." Metatron said and gave the infant bank to her mother.  
  
"What?" Carmen asked exited at what name he had chosen for there child.  
  
"Her name will be Mya. Ive always loved that name and it seems like it will fit her." Metatron told Carmen.  
  
"What a lovely name. Hello little Mya." Carmen said and gave her daughter a kiss on the head.  
  
"Shes so beautiful. I'm so glad that I finally have a daughter and I'm even happier that its with you." Metatron told Carmen and looked at the expression that passed over Carmens face when he said that.  
  
She wants me I can tell.To bad she cant have me though. Metatron thought to himself.   
  
"What would you say Metatron if I told you that I want to kiss you more then anything right now?" Carmen asked and sat up a bit straiter in bed.  
  
"I would say that we could only kiss each other once because a reltionship between an angel and a mortal in stricly forbidden." Metatron said and frowned at the thought.  
  
"Well then can we kiss just once?" Carmen asked hoping that he would say yes.  
  
"Yes but just once." He told her and began to lean forward to recieve the kiss hes wanted for so long from her. There kiss was broken by the sound of the door opening and a nurse walking in. "That was great. But I'm sorry to say I have to go. Ill come visit you when I have time, I promise." He left the room after that and once outside the door he ran all the way in till he reached Bethanys room so he could tell everyone what happened. No one actually believed him but he knew that it was true and thats what kept him happy.   



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charecters except Metatrons daughter, Mya, and Bethanys daughter, Kimmie! I also own Carmen Johnson who I forgot to mention last time!  
  
Chapter 4  
Metatron did do what he had promised, which was to visit Carmen and Mya is the hospital while they were there. But now its been at least two weeks since then and Metatron was getting ready to go and pick up Mya, since it was his turn to bring her to Heaven and take care of her for a week. Metatron took out mirror that he kept in his pocket, just in case, and a comb and began to comb his really messy hair. Once it was mostly not messy he went to go get the present that he had bought Carmen out of his room.  
  
It was a gold locket that he had Carmen name engraved on the front of it and his on the back. Two pictures of Mya were inside. He was sure that she would love it. He got it out of his drawer and put it in his pocket.  
  
OK, I think I'm ready to go, Metatron thought to himself and started to make a checklist in his head because he didnt want to forget anything.  
-----------------------------------------  
Carmen sat in a rocking chair next to Mya's crib with the baby in her arms. Metatron would be there any minute and she needed to keep Mya awake so she wouldn't satrt crying if they accidently woke her up.  
  
She tried everything to keep Mya awake but she just kept falling asleep and Carmen had to wake her again. Finally, Carmen decided it was best Mya fell asleep so if her or Metatron accidently woke her up Metatron would have to make her stop crying. Carmen decided this because she wasnt sure if Metatron could take care of a baby and she really wanted to see if he could.  
  
Carmen smiled to herself at the thought of Metatron taking care of a baby by himself. I dont know if he will be able to, Carmen thought to herself and then thought, Myas such a handful and he already has the toughest job ever, I dont know if he'll be able to do this.  
  
Right at that thought Metatron appeared with a huge smile on his face. "Hows my little Mya?" He asked and took her from her mothers arms. She hadnt fallen asleep yet so as soon as he picked her up and he sat down on the floor next to the rocking chair she fell asleep. "Wow Carmen you look really tired. Has she kept you up all night crying?" Metatron asked in almost a whisper so he wouldnt wake up Mya.  
  
"Yes, she did. It seems I havnt slept in a year!"Carmen said and smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess you will sleep the whole week I have Mya with me to catch up with what sleep you have lost. Oh, and I have something for you." Metatron said and slowly lowered Mya to the floor so he could get into his pocket. He pulled out the locket and handed it to Carmen. She took it and smiled and mouthed thank-you. She examined the outside and then opened it to reveal the two pictures of Mya.  
  
"Its lovely, thank-you so much." Carmen said and leaned down to give Metatron a hug.  
  
"Would you like to me to help you put it on?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course." She handed him the locket and sat down on the floor with her back to him. She lifted up her hair and he put it around her neck. "Thank-you again."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Carmen but I really must be going." Metatron said and picked up Mya who was still lying on the floor. She kissed him on the cheek and he left with Mya still in his arms.  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Mya, Kimmie, and Carmen.  
  
Chapter 5  
13 years later:  
"DAD, WHERE IS MY OTHER SHOE?" Metatron heard Mya yell from her room next to his. He sighed and sat back down on his bed.  
  
How many times have I told her not to do that!? Metatron thought to himself and then he decided to go and kindly ask her to not do that, again. He got up off his bed and grabbed his jacket. He decided against bringing his cell phone since the only people that called him was Jay always asking if he could help them with something, which was always like how they(Him and Silent Bob) should get this one girl or something. But then Bethany and Carmen did cal him occasionaly.  
  
He opened his door and there stood Mya. Looking like she was ready to go but she really wasnt. Her black extremly curly hair had frizzed out during the night, she only had on shoe on, and her stuff that she usually takes with her when she goes back to stay with her mother wasnt ready, worst of all the feathers on her wings were all messed up like she had gotten into a fight and lost.  
  
"Mya, did you even brush your hair and wings this morning?" Metatron asked and pulled her in the room. He handed Mya her other shoe and he took out a brush to brush her hair with. He would have to be careful since she hated having this done, but if she usually didnt do it so somebody else would do it for her. She sat down in a chair in front off a mirror while Metatron began to brush her hair and then her wings. He opened a drawer and inside were some hair elastic things he took one that best matched her outfit, which was light blue nylon pants and a light blue tank top, he gave it to her and gathered her hair into a small bun t the top of her head. He held out his hand and she put the elastic thing in it so he could secure the bun.   
  
Mya jumped up when he was done and gave him a hug. "Now go and get your stuff ready to go to your moms, OK." She shook her head in aggrement and ran off to her room.  
  
Metatron smiled at her while she left. He was having a daydream that he usually had about him, Carmen, and Mya actually being a real family when all of the sudden his cell phone rang.  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie Dogma. I only own the people who were not in the movie, Mya and Kimmie and Carmen.  
  
Chapter 6  
Metatron picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello."  
  
"Hello, Metatron. Its Bethany." He heard come over the other line.  
  
"Hello, Bethany. I can tell you want me to do something for you. So what is it?" Metatron asked.  
  
"Well, I have an emergency that I have to attend to for about a week and I haven't found anyone to watch over Kimmie for me. Do you think Carmen would mind watching over her for me? Mya and Kimmie just might become friends, which would make it much easier." Bethany asked hoping that Metatron would say yes.  
  
"She wouldn't mind. I was about to go and drop Mya of so Ill be there in about, say 15 minutes." Metatron told her.  
  
"Oh thank-you so much! You were my last hope besides Silent Bob and Jay, but I'm afraid they would influence her. Well, thank-you again. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Metatron said and hung up the phone. He put it in his pocket and walked over to Myas room. She was just sitting on the floor with nothing packed our anything. "Mya what are you doing? You were supposed to be ready five minutes ago." He asked his daughter and went to sit on the floor next to her.  
  
"I don't want to go to moms." Mya said and took out a piece of gum. She put it in her mouth and then took it out for no reason.  
  
"Why?" Metatron asked her really concerned why she didn't want to go.  
  
"I hate her new boy friend." Mya told him.  
  
"Why do you hate him? What is his name?" Metatron asked wanting to know why she hated him.  
  
"He's mean to me. His name is Bartleby." Mya said not knowing that this person was her father's enemy from 13 years ago in the incident in New Jersey.  
  
"Did you just say his name was Bartleby? Oh why didnt your mother listen to me when I told her what happened 13 years ago? "Metatron asked Mya who was sure that now she might not have to go.  
  
"Does this mean I dont have to go?"   
  
"No you still have to go. But Im going to make sure that you mother and Bartleby arnt together any longer." Metatron told her and started packing her bag. Mya just stood there and watched mad that she still had to go, because she didnt want to at all! Once he was done he handed the bag to her and told her first they had to go pick up a girl named Kimmie and that she would be spending the week with her at her mothers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The arrived at Bethanys house moments later. Mya wasnt that happy with her father so she didnt talk to him all that time. Bethany opened the door an smiled at the two, "Hello, so this is the Mya you have told me so much about."  
  
"Yes and shes mad at me right no so she might not want to talk much." Metatron said and tried to pat Mya on the head but she ducked and gave him an evil look.  
  
"Oh thats to bad. Kimmie is in her room if you want to go meet her Mya." Bethany said and held the door open for Mya to come in. Mya accepted the invitation and followed the directions to go to Kimmies room.  
  
When Mya reached Kimmies room she knocked on the door and heard somebody inside say 'come in'. Mya opened the door and walked in, "You must be Mya. Hello Im Kimmie." The girl said.  
  
"Hi, so how old are you?" Mya asked curious to find out because Kimmie looked alittle old for the age Mya thought she was.  
  
"Im 13. So what are some of your interests?" Kimmie asked.  
  
"Well, I love to listen to music, like No Doubt and Destinys Child, I love singing and dancing most of all. Not to sound rude or anything but did you know that you look exactly like your mom." Mya pointed out hoping Kimmie wouldnt be offened by the comment.  
  
"Yeah, I know people say that all the time." As soon as Kimmie finshed telling her that they heard Bethany yell up to them that it was time to go. Kimmie grabbed her bags and set off bringing them to the door. Mya offered to help but Kimmie turned down the offer.  
  
Kimmie said her good-byes to her mother and then it was off to Myas mothers house to break up a relationship.  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie Dogma. I only own Mya, Carmen, and Kimmie.  
  
Chapter 7  
Five minutes later they arrived at Carmen's house and Metatron had to practically drag Mya out of the car into the house. Kimmie just stood back and let Mya do what she wanted. When they reached the door Metatron took out his key and opened the door with it. He walked still practically dragging Mya. They were almost all the way in when Mya grabbed the doorframe and some how squirmed out of Metatrons grip. She ran outside and climbed up a tree into some kind of tree house type deal.  
  
All the better that she's out of the way, Metatron thought to himself and told Kimmie to go and join Mya. Metatron called out Carmen's name and heard her answer somewhere in the kitchen. He walked to where her voice was coming from and finally found her sitting on one of the barstools crying. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Carmen what is the matter? Is it your so-called boyfriend that you've been going out with for two months now and didn't even tell me about?" Metatron asked and drew her into his arms to at least make her happy. She quickly pushed him away and he frowned at her.  
  
"How do you know about that?" She asked in a high pitch voice that was broken by her tears.  
  
"Mya told me. Why didn't you listen to me when I told you about him?"   
  
"I don't know! He was so nice to me when I first meet him so I thought he was a changed man. He asked me out on a date and I accepted not knowing what I was getting myself into."  
  
"Well, it seems that something has happened between you to that's caused you to cry and you never cry. What did he do?"  
  
"I caught him with another woman."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's fine. I can get over it. Where is Mya?"   
  
"She's in the tree house out front. Oh yeah and Kimmie Bethany's daughter is here to, is that all right?"  
  
"Oh yeah it's fine. The more the merrier." Carmen opened her arms and drew Metatron into a hug, which he much deserved.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie Dogma. I only own the ones you do not see in the movie. I don't own O Bother Where Art Thou either!  
  
Chapter 8  
Kimmie climbed up into the tree house and saw Mya sitting staring out one of the windows at the front door.   
  
*She looks like a timid cat the kind that if you say something or pet them they'll shoot of like a rocket and you won't see them for a day or two. * Kimmie thought to herself and crawled into the tree house and sat right behind Mya.  
  
"Whatcha lookin at?" Kimmie asked and Mya jumped.  
  
*See I was right! * Kimmie thought to herself and smiled at Mya, who was now just staring at Kimmie with this weird look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just mad at my dad and at my mom, so I don't want to go in there." Mya told Kimmie and turned to look out the window again.  
  
"Why are you mad at them?" Kimmie asked Mya and went to look out another window in the tree house.  
  
"Well, my mom has a boyfriend that I hate and she won't even dump him for me, even though she knows that its that one guy that tried to get back into Heaven and tried to kill your mom. And then my dad made me come to my mom's house even though I told him everything!" Mya told Kimmie still staring out the window.   
  
"No way! My mom told me about that guy and he sounds like a total jerk. I would have killed him if I saw him."   
  
"See that's the thing. I wanted to but my mom would let me. She said he was a 'changed man', but I didn't see any change in him."  
  
"Well, if he was here don't you think your dad would have already left?" Kimmie pointed out.  
  
"Actually, yeah he would have. Let's go inside and see." Mya told Kimmie and started to crawl towards the entrance. Kimmie followed and in no time they were down on the ground. They grabbed their stuff and walked inside. They just dropped it all at the front door and walked into where they heard talking. They saw Mya's father giving her mother a hug and Mya's mother had a tear stained face.   
"Mom, what's the matter?" Mya asked and walked over to her mom and dad.  
  
"I caught Bartleby with another woman. But your fathers already mad me feel better about it."  
  
"That sucks." Mya said trying to feel sorry for her mother but inside of her was screaming OH YEAH!  
  
"Its OK. Well, anyway, you must be Kimmie. Metatron told me about you." Carmen told her and smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, my mothers told me about you. But wait, what can I call you." Kimmie asked.  
  
"You can call me Carmen. There's no harm in that. Mya will you show Kimmie to her room?" Carmen asked and Mya shook her head yes. They grabbed all of their stuff and they walked up stairs to a room that was right beside Mya's.  
  
"This will be your room." Mya said and left to go to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Metatron had left and Kimmie was sitting watching a movie that Mya seemed to be painting a picture of.  
  
"What are we watching?" Kimmie asked after the movie started and Mya started painting.  
  
"O Brother, Where Art Thou. I'm painting a picture for a song in this they sing called, "Man of Constant Sorrow". There's a small picture inside the painting for each line in it." Mya told Kimmie and it seemed that the more Mya aid the more confused Kimmie was. " You will get it once you hear the song." Kimmie shook her head and started to watch the movie again. Every once and awhile looking at the painting that Mya seemed to have almost finished.  
  
"YEA! Finally I'm done!" Mya said a few minutes later. "Ohwow the ironic the songs coming on too! Come here I'll show you how it works." Kimmie got up and walked over to Mya's painting. Every line that came on Mya pointed to one of the miny pictres inside the painting. (The songs to long so I won't write it out!)  
  
"Wow, that's very interesting." Kimmie said and they both strted to laugh not evenknowing that someone was watching them from afar.  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters from the movie Dogma. Or any other movie that's out there in the universe!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
Mya and Kimmie were bored, basically they didn't know what they should do. They had watched every good movie that Carmen had in the house they had played Zobmondo for 2 hours and they had watched TV for about 15 minutes and it still was only 3:00 in the afternoon! Carmen noticed this and she felt bad for them. She decided to show Kimmie something that would definitely get both of them talking. It was a photo album of when Mya was a little girl. She kept it on her dresser and looked at it almost every night, a good thing to make you laugh. So Carmen picked it up and walked downstairs to where the girls were sitting upside down on the couch to see who could stay the longest. She walked over to them and sat down right in front of them.  
  
"Well, it seems that the angel had turned into a bat and the human into a vampire. I know something that will change your minds about that." Carmen held up the album and saw Mya's eyes go wide. Carmen laughed and watched as the girls tried to turn themselves upright. Once they had successfully turned the right way Carmen got up from the floor and sat between them.  
  
"What is that Carmen?" Kimmie asked and looked at the album, which Carmen had just opened to the first page.  
  
"It's a photo album of when Mya was a little girl. I know that she hates it when I show it to people, but hey you guys where bored and this will probably get you to talk about something that's at least a little bit interesting." Carmen told them and looked at Mya. She looked like she wanted to just take the album and through it out the window into the backyard. Carmen laughed and then began to explain the pictures to Kimmie. She had pictures of every little thing that happened to Mya, she had from when Mya was growing her wings in and then Mya's first day of school and then her last day of elementary and tons more.  
  
Mya wanted to run upstairs and the never come out but Kimmie finally said that if Mya ever saw the photo album of when she was little she would never stop laughing at her even hours after she saw it. Mya shook her head and then covered it with a pillow.   
  
Carmen closed the album and then took the pillow off of Mya's head. "I have a idea; we should go get some ice cream at that new place down the street. What do you two think?"  
  
Kimmie and Mya both shook their heads yes so Carmen got up and went to go find her car keys. Mya went over to a cookie jar on the counter and opened it. The keys where hidden inside. She took them out and then went over to where Carmen digging threw her purse, she held them up and Carmen took them from her. "What would I do without you?" Carmen said and hugged Mya.   
  
Mya helped Carmen put the stuff back in her purse still without saying one word. Carmen was getting worried. * Maybe she's just letting off steam from when I showed the album to Kimmie so that means that she doesn't want to talk for the time being? She accepted the hug so that means that she might just not want to talk. * Carmen thought to herself as they all climbed into the small car that she owned. Mya and Kimmie where in the back and Carmen was in the front seat.  
  
Carmen was about to start the car when Metatron appeared in the seat next to her. "Mind if I join you?" Carmen jumped and then looked at Metatron who was laughing at her.  
  
"I told you not to do that! Your lucky that I don't have a frying pan like I did that on time you suddenly appeared and scared me like that! Anyway Mya's mad at me so I'm trying to stay cool and not yell at her." Carmen told him and started the car.  
  
"Oh, she's not mad at you." Metatron told Carmen while she backed out of the driveway.  
  
"She's not? Than why isn't she talking to me or to Kimmie?" Carmen asked Metatron trying to keep her eyes on the road.  
  
"Kimmie dared her. Now she can't talk in till right about now." Metatron told her and then looked at Mya who was about to burst if she couldn't talk.  
  
"Please, mom. Never show that album to anyone again!" Mya blurted out and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"But your so cute when you were a baby! Why don't you want anybody to see it?" Carmen said and put on a pout face.  
  
"Because its embarrassing, DUH!" Mya told her and then laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"We're here." Carmen said and pulled into a parking space. Luckily they had reached the place before a lot the crowed came. They got their ice cream and sat down on a bench next to the building to eat it. They talked about it seemed everything. But mostly about when Mya was a little baby. When they finished Metatron left to go on a mission for God and Mya, Kimmie, and Carmen headed home. They picked up dinner, which was Checkers and arrived a home happier then ever.  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer! Of course for the millionth time, it seems, I say that I don't own any of the characters from the movie Dogma. Blah, blah, blah! No j/k.  
  
Chapter 10  
After they finished their dinner they sat in silence. For the second time of the day they didn't know what they should do.  
  
"I think we should swim." Mya said and looked out at the pool in the back yard.  
  
"Uh, OK. Go get you suits on and we can swim 'till about 10:00." Carmen said and hoped that 3 hours in the pool would make these to actually happy. She was granted with 3 smiles and a race to see who could be out by the pool with there suit on the fastest.   
  
So They all ran up stairs and literally threw their suits on and then they ran downstairs and its was a tie!  
  
"That was fun!" Mya said and jumped into the pool. Kimmie jumped in after her and Carmen choose to get in by the steps. But she didn't stay dry for long because Mya and Kimmie grabbed her arms and pulled her in the pool. After that they chased each other around the pool and the one to get caught the most was Mya. She said it was because of her wings, that they were weighing her down.  
  
For the 3 hours that they planned to stay in they had jumping contests, swimming contests, and played marco polo. The time seemed to fly. When it was time to get out Mya and Kimmie whined about it but they did as they were told and in no time they were all dry and in there PJ's ready to go to bed. They all said there good-nights and headed off to there rooms.  
  
Mya didn't feel like going to bed just yet so she turned on her computer and decided to play online in till she got tired. She jumped when she heard someone behind her say, "You know, you should really listen to your mother." She turned around and there stood Loki.  
  
"What do you want this time Loki?" Mya asked him and turned back around to the computer. Loki had been her 'imaginary friend' when she was little but now he was just starting to get annoying.  
  
"Hey don't get that attitude with me young lady. I've saved you many times from dangers and all I get is this. I was your best friend when you were little because you didn't have any friends. I protected you and made sure that when your mother or father was not around that you were save and all I get is this. To be brushed off like an old doll or something. I'm outta here." Loki said and turned to go.  
  
"NO, Loki wait don't go!" Mya jumped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh so now you don't want me to go, OK I'll stay." Mya smiled at him and then hugged him as if to say 'I'm sorry'.  
  
"But wait, I'm having one of those feelings again. You know the one that I get every time something bad is about to happen."  
  
"But nothing bad ever happens that's the thing, Your just paranoid. Now go to bed before your mother comes in her and yells at you." Loki told her and turned off the computer. Mya jumped into bed and covered he head with her blanket. Everyone knows that she sleeps like that for some reason or another.  
  
Loki left and Mya feel asleep but was awakened suddenly when she heard her mother scream.  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from the movie Dogma, get it. OK!  
  
Chapter 11  
Once the girls had gone to bed Carmen decided that she would sit and look at the photo album again. Times seemed as if they were better then. Yeah everybody was happy now but it was better then. Mya was so much of an outsider and Metatron was around more. After an hour of just looking through picture after picture of Mya's childhood Carmen was convinced that she should act more her age.  
  
*I can't believe it! I'm 39 but I act, dress, and look like I did when Mya was first born. I need to act my age!* Carmen thought to herself and kicked the desk that was in her room. "Damn that hurt!" Carmen said and sat down on the floor to nurse her foot. She was looking around her room when she noticed that something had fallen off the desk onto the floor. So she crawled over to it and picked it up. It was the locket that Metatron had given her when Mya was born. She looked at it a minute and then slipped it into the pocket of her pajamas.  
  
*Oh not acting my age won't hurt. I should just treasure my life by acting not my age then acting my age!* Carmen thought to herself and began to dance around the room just to make herself feel better about how she acted and what had happened earlier that day.  
  
She didn't even notice that someone was climbing in threw her window, that was on the other side of the room.  
  
Carmen closed her eyes and did one last little twirl before stopping when she heard a voice in the back of her head yell, CARMEN WATCH OUT! She screamed when she saw Bartleby with a knife in his hand and a murderous look in his eyes.  
  
She wanted to run but her legs didn't seem to want to move. She closed her eyes and let whatever comes, come. He lunged forward and stabbed her in the stomach. He twisted the knife and then looked into her eyes, and saw something pass before them, something he couldn't name.  
  
"Oh, poor little Carmen. To bad no one's gonna miss you when your dead!" Bartleby told her and then pulled the knife out of her stomach letting her fall to the ground before him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mya jumped out of bed and literally panicked. "LOKI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed and ran outside her door. She knew that if something were wrong he would help her no matter what. He appeared before her and she almost jumped on top of him. "What's happening? Why did my mother scream like that?"   
  
"It's Bartleby. He's here, I can feel him. Now I'm gonna kill him!" Loki said and grabbed Mya's arm. He pulled her towards the door and they stopped in front of it. He opened it a crack and peeked in. He saw enough, Carmen had just fallen and Bartleby with the knife. Loki let go of Mya's arm and stormed inside the room.  
  
Mya ran over to Kimmie and told her to run and find a phone, just in case. After Kimmie had gone to find a phone Mya went back over to her mothers door and peeked inside.  
  
Loki and Bartleby were arguing but she couldn't quite catch what they were saying. Then all of the sudden it looked as if Loki had enough and he vanished leaving a perfect opportunity for Bartleby to see her at the door.   
  
"Well, it looks as if there's no one here to help you. So I'm just gonna have to kill you." Bartleby said and started to walk towards the door. Mya was in shock but she slammed the door and ran into her room. She grabbed a baseball bat that was lying on the ground and ran back outside into the hall. Bartleby opened the door madder then ever and walked outside. Mya held up the bat in defense and he let out a little laugh. "Do you think your any match for me kid?" Mya swung the bat at him and knocked the knife out of his hand.  
  
"Yes, yes I do!" Mya said and swung at him again with the bat, this time knocking him backward into the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Metatron couldn't believe what just happened. He got there as quickly as he could but Carmen was almost gone. He wanted to hit himself for not getting there earlier.  
  
Yeah maybe he is an angel and he can do a miracle, but he can't on her. It was just some weird rule in Heaven that at this point he wished they would take back. He didn't want Carmen to die, especially now.  
  
"Carmen, are you OK?" He asked her even though he knew that she was in more pain then ever now. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Her shirt was covered in blood from her wound but he didn't care. He just wanted to be able to hold her one last time.  
  
"Does it look like I'm OK?" She said and laughed. He tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I didn't come earlier. Look what has happened because of it." Metatron said and started crying in what you would say a way angels cry.  
  
"Don't feel sorry and please don't cry," Carmen said and put her hand to his face, " Please tell Mya that I love her and that I will always be with her. I also want to tell you that no matter how many guys I dated you were always the one and you will always be the one." She finished her sentence and pulled him into a kiss with her last ounce of strength. Metatron held her tighter then and cried even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bartleby lunged at Mya and she ducked out of the way before he could grab her. He hit the wall behind her and she smacked him again with the bat. This time though he grabbed it and pulled it from her hands. She started to walk backwards and didn't even realize that he had intentionally walked her to were the stairs were. He swung the bat at her and she fell backwards and down the stairs. She picked herself up as best she could and yelled to Kimmie, "KIMMIE CALL 911 NOW!"  
  
Kimmie took the phone and dialed 911 even though she was shaking badly because of what was happening. She told them what had and what was happening and where they lived and hung up the phone when they said the ambulance and the police where on their way. She then went over to one of the drawers and began to dig threw it for a knife. She searched threw at least 5 before she found a butchers knife in the last one. She picked it up and looked at it. Immediately she felt nauseated like she shouldn't do this but her friend was in trouble she had to! She then ran over to where Mya and Bartleby where dueling it out with the bat.   
  
Bartleby hit her in the head with the bat and then grabbed one of her wings. He was about to rip it off when Kimmie came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. He screamed and then turned around and hit Kimmie with the bat. She fel back unconscious and Mya grabbed the knife and stabbed Bartleby in the back again and again and again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Metatron had heard all the noise from up stairs and he decided that he should go and see what was happening. He got up and laid Carmen neatly on the bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then walked out the door. He ran downstairs and saw Mya stabbing Bartleby, who was already dead, with the butchers knife. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. He took the knife away from her and let it drop to the ground. He saw the look in Mya's eyes so he pulled her into a hug. She began to cry so he just tried to calm her and they stayed that way in till the police and the ambulance arrived on the scene.  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters from Dogma!*Sniff* I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 12  
"I can't believe it. She's gone, it just seems like I meet her yesterday." Metatron said as they headed towards the cemetery for Carmen's funeral.  
  
"Something like this was bound to happen dad. We just can't stop it, wait, uh actually we can, but ya know she was a mortal. She would die and we would still be alive and grieving for the rest of the time angels exist. So we should just be strong about it, but of course never forget her!" Mya told Metatron trying to comfort him. *Of course it would be harder for him to forget about this because he knew her longer then me, but I miss her already*, Mya thought to herself and put her head against the window of the car.  
  
"We're here." Metatron told Mya and parked the car. They both got out and waited to be bombarded by their friends to come over and give them their sympathy but no one did. They shrugged there shoulders and walked over to where everyone was gathered waiting for the funeral to start.  
  
All their friends where there, even Silent Bob and Jay. Metatron and Mya decided to stand by Bethany for the funeral so they walked over to her said hello and then they went silent.  
  
The funeral started and lasted about 30 minutes and then ended. Almost everyone was in tears even Silent Bob and Jay. All the sympathy came after the funeral but Jay and Silent Bob seemed to care the most?  
  
They had walked over to Metatron and Mya and they cried on Metatron's shoulder and then it seemed as if they wouldn't go away. Mya had never heard the 'f' word so many times from one person in till that day. They went away after awhile and Metatron decided it was time they go home, which was Heaven.   
  
They said good-bye to everyone and left in silence. They were headed 'home'.  
  
NOTE: There will be a sequal to this. I'm not sure when I'll start it but I will soon!  



	13. The fight scene-better version

OK I decided to write the fight scene over again. It wasn't very descriptive so it was boring. I've changed a lot so here I go again:  
  
Bartleby gave an evil smile and started to slowly walk towards the door. "It look's like your all alone now. No one's here to help you and most of all no one can here you scream!" Bartleby told her and ran towards the door.  
  
Mya slammed it in his face and heard the thud as he hit the door. She quickly got up and tried to run but he had already opened the door and had pulled the carpet that was covering the wooden hall floor out from under her. Mya fell to the floor with a loud thud but she quickly got back up and ran into her room. She knew that she always hid a baseball bat under her mattress for protection. She pulled off her mattress and grabbed the metal bat that was now exposed. She her hands into the perfect spot on it so she could hit Bartleby nice and hard right on the jaw if she's lucky. She ran outside of her room and stopped. Bartleby was standing there with the same evil smile on his face and the knife in his hand. She did a practice swing and he laughed, "Oh look she's got a bat, I'm really scared now! Do you really think your any match for me, Mya?"  
  
Mya walked towards him and swung the bat knocking the knife out of hand. "Yes I actually do!"  
  
Bartleby tried to jump for the knife but Mya swung the bat again and he backed away. Mya picked up the knife and threw it into her room. "If you want it go and get it!"  
  
Instead of going to get the knife Bartleby lunged forward towards Mya. She jumped out of the way before he could get her. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. Mya tried to swing at him again but this time he was ready. He grabbed the bat and ripped it out of her hands. Mya was out of ideas now, she was doomed.  
  
Bartleby started to walk towards her. The plan that was running threw his head was simple, walk her to where the stairs are take a swing at her with the bat and boom she'll be falling down the stairs.   
  
Mya just backed up trying to stay away from him. She didn't know his plan but she knew something was going threw his mind and it wasn't good.   
  
He stopped and she stooped but she didn't know they were right in front of the stairs and that one swing from the bat would send her falling down the stairs. He gave her the evil smile again and swung the bat. It hit her in the head and she fell backwards and all the way downstairs to the bottom. She wasn't even affected by the hit or the fall down the stairs but for her it was still hard trying to get up.  
  
Bartleby was now running down the stairs for her. She covered her head and hoped that either her father or Loki would come and save her. But they were no where in sight.  
  
*I'm like a damsel in distress but where is my knight in shining armor? * Mya thought to herself and tried her best not to start crying. That would be the worst thing. You NEVER show your enemy tears, they will show no mercy.  
  
"Well, it looks as if this might be the end for you, Mya." Bartleby said and grabbed one of Mya's wings. She heard it crack and immediately knew that he had broken it. Mya couldn't help it anymore, she started to cry and heard him laugh. "What a crybaby. It probably doesn't even hurt for you. You're an angel you can feel pain!" Bartleby said and twisted her wing. "Oh wait yes you can, does this hurt?" He twisted her wing again and she let out a little cry in pain.  
  
Mya looked over to the kitchen and saw Kimmie coming towards Bartleby with the knife in his hand. Mya shook her head and Kimmie ran forwards and stabbed him in the back.   
  
"That was for my mom!" Kimmie said and took the knife out, but was surprised when Bartleby just grabbed the bat and her in the head. She fell unconscious to the floor and Mya gasped.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Mya said and grabbed the knife out of Kimmie's hand.   
  
She stabbed Bartleby and had a reason for each time she stabbed him, "This is for my mom, this is for Kimmie, and most of all this is for Loki!" She kept stabbing him for NO reason and finally she felt someone grab her hand and take away the knife. She turned around and looked the person, who was her father, in the eye. He pulled her into a hug and they sat like that in till they heard the police and the ambulance pull up outside.  



End file.
